


Quando Bobby incontrò Johnny

by Neve83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, Weechesters
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby indicò con gli occhi ai suoi cani di stare buoni ed attendere, per il momento: erano stati addestrati a scivolare nelle vicinanze in presenza di visitatori. "Se aspetta qui andrò a controllare i miei contatti."<br/>L'uomo non sembrò molto contento, "Posso entrare? I miei ragazzi hanno freddo e siamo stati in viaggio per tutto il giorno."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quando Bobby incontrò Johnny

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Bobby met Johnny](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1567) by Wysawyg. 



 

**Quando Bobby incontrò Johnny.**

Bobby era abituato a ritrovarsi _cose_ inaspettate a bussare alla sua porta. Se i demoni erano i fighetti, allora Bobby era il ragazzino brufoloso e un po' sgraziato che viveva all'angolo con sua madre. Era passato a malapena un mese da che era tornato tutto tranquillo, da che nessuno aveva bussato alla sua porta senza animare una delle sue auto o possedere il suo cane. Gli ci era voluto parecchio lavoro per riuscire a trovare un incantesimo anti-possessione per un collare per cani.

Quindi, quando Bobby sentì bussare alla sua porta una gelida sera di novembre, si tenne immediatamente pronto. Prese il fucile dal gancio che teneva accanto alla porta, si assicurò che la birra corretta all'acqua santa fosse pronta, nascose il crocefisso nella manica della camicia e mormorò un esorcismo in latino che conosceva a memoria prima di aprire la porta.

Bobby pensò che i demoni dovevano aver cambiato tattica quando si vide davanti un uomo ben piazzato con un poppante in braccio. Un bambino un po' più grande gli stava avvinghiato ad una gamba, nascondendovisi.  
"Bobby Singer?" gli chiese.

"Chi lo chiede?" grugnì Bobby, non aveva nessuna intenzione di ammorbidirsi solo perché quel potenziale demone si era inventato un piano più astuto.

"Il mio nome è James Donohue." Ma Bobby avrebbe annusato una bugia a miglia di distanza. "Mi hanno detto che lei è la persona giusta per alcuni lavori alla mia auto."

Il Singer's Car Repair era noto nei dintorni e nella comunità dei cacciatori. Quell'uomo non era un abitante del luogo, Bobby l'avrebbe riconosciuto se lo fosse stato. In qualche modo sembrava un cacciatore, aveva quell'inconfondibile sguardo duro e tormentato ed un paio di cicatrici sul viso, ma Bobby non aveva mai sentito parlare di un cacciatore con un paio mocciosi al seguito, e quel tipo di pettegolezzi scaldavano anche le lingue più intorpidite. "Ho paura di essere troppo occupato per prendere nuovi lavori, al momento."

"Papà," si lamentò il più grande dei bambini, "Andiamo via."

"Non ora." Il tono militare della sua voce era appena accennato, impercettibile solo ad un orecchio non allenato. Non quello di un cacciatore quindi. "Potrebbe mettermi in contatto con qualcuno di meno impegnato?"

Bobby indicò con gli occhi ai suoi cani di stare buoni ed attendere, per il momento: erano stati addestrati a scivolare nelle vicinanze in presenza di visitatori. "Se aspetta qui andrò a controllare i miei contatti."

L'uomo non sembrò molto contento, "Posso entrare? I miei ragazzi hanno freddo e siamo stati in viaggio per tutto il giorno."

Bobby piegò un dito ed i cani strisciarono più vicini muovendosi senza fare rumore, "Sfortunatamente temo la mia casa non sia pronta per accogliere visitatori, al momento."

"Che cazzo amico," bestemmiò l'uomo, "Qui fuori si gela, i miei bambini sono stanchi e vorremmo solo entrare un momento per scaldarci un po' mentre provo a farmi fare un doppiofondo per le armi in macchina. Avrei dovuto usare una stretta di mani segreta per caso?"

"Di' che sei un cacciatore." Sottolineò Bobby. "Ma non ho mai sentito parlare di te." E il tono della sua voce sottintendeva che invece avrebbe dovuto.  
L'uomo sbuffò ed una nuvoletta di vapore si formò di fronte a lui, "Temo di aver mancato l'apertura di stagione. Vuol dire che non riceverò una copia dell'almanacco dei cacciatori?"

Gli altri cacciatori avevano sempre fatto osservazioni sul fatto Bobby sembrasse avere un sesto senso quando si trattava di demoni. Bobby di solito rispondeva che si trattava di semplicemente di usare come si deve gli altri cinque. In quel momento nessuno dei suoi sensi scorgeva un demone nell'uomo di fronte a lui, ma l'immagine di cacciatore esperto di quell'uomo faceva a pugni con la vocina nella testa di Bobby che gridava _novellino_. Alla fine Bobby si fece da parte, "D'accordo, entrate." Rientrò in cucina e prese un paio di birre corrette allungandone una all'altro uomo.

L'altro la prese ma la guardò con sospetto, "Prima nemmeno volevi farmi entrare ed ora mi offri una birra?" Poggiò con forza la bottiglia sul tavolo, "No grazie."

Bobby brontolò mentalmente, il test dell'acqua santa era sempre una sicurezza, ma non lasciò trapelare il suo disappunto, fece semplicemente spallucce e disse, "Come vuoi," prima di aprire la sua bottiglia e prendere un sorso, "Allora, chi ti ha fatto il mio nome?"

Il marmocchio attaccato all'uomo si scosse e sbadigliò staccandosi brevemente e mostrandosi al mondo dietro una massa di capelli castani. L'uomo affidò il bambino alle braccia del fratello maggiore e li diresse con un gesto secco della mano verso il divano sfatto di Bobby. "Ha importanza?" gli chiese.

Bobby strinse gli occhi riconoscendo le linee aspre di quel gesto anche se rivolto ad un bambino che, pur non potendo avere più di sette o otto anni, obbedì. Un militare, probabilmente un marine o comunque un fanatico di quella risma. "Ha importanza per me. Non ho molto in simpatia gente che spunta davanti alla mia porta all'improvviso, soprattutto gente della tua specie."

"Della mia specie?" l'uomo non staccò gli occhi da Bobby.

"Ascolta, mettiamo le carte in tavola." Cominciò Bobby prendendo un sorso dalla sua birra. Correggeva sempre con acqua santa anche le sue birre quando aveva sconosciuti in casa, bere faceva provare alle persone un ingannevole senso di sicurezza, "A me sembra tu sia un novellino in questo lavoro, non ti sei ancora nemmeno procurato una cassetta per le armi. Non conosco la tua storia e nemmeno m'interessa. È molto probabile tu venga ucciso alla prima caccia lasciando soli i tuoi ragazzi, quindi perché non prendi le tue cose e torni a casa, ti compri un bel posticino tranquillo e cerchi di non ficcanasare nell'oscurità."

Se Bobby avesse avuto qualche dubbio residuo sul passato militare di quell'uomo si sbriciolarono dalla sua nuova postura: si era immediatamente irrigidito e Bobby ebbe la sensazione che se avesse potuto sollevarsi di scatto come una molla senza sembrare ridicolo in quella occasione, lo avrebbe fatto, "Lascia che metta le carte in tavola anch'io." La sua voce era fredda come la morte. "Io caccerò, per quanto possa sembrarti strano. Io caccerò ed ucciderò ogni singola creatura che troverò là fuori finchè non troverò la cosa che… finchè non troverò quello che sto inseguendo. Non m'importa della tua opinione, ho solo bisogno di un comparto nella mia auto per nascondere le armi. Dopo questo, non dovrai mai più rivedere né me né i miei ragazzi."

Negli anni a venire Bobby si sarebbe qualche volta chiesto quanto più semplice sarebbe stata la sua vita se John avesse mantenuto la sua promessa. Ma Bobby avrebbe altresì realizzato che la sua vita sarebbe stata anche molto più noiosa. Nel bene come nel male, quando un Winchester era coinvolto le cose diventavano sempre tremendamente complicate. Quando erano tre i Winchester ad essere coinvolti, le cose diventavano bollenti e Bobby non se la sarebbe persa per nulla al mondo.

In quel momento Bobby realizzò che la sua era una spedizione di vendetta. Qualcosa aveva ucciso qualcuno che lui amava, presumibilmente sua moglie visto che il ragazzino più piccolo probabilmente indossava ancora il pannolino e di sicuro non era abbastanza grande da poter fare a meno delle cure materne se non per cause di forza maggiore. Ovviamente, dato che aveva guardato troppo a lungo il moccioso, si ritrovò a fissare gli occhi verdi e arrabbiati del fratello maggiore che si mise subito tra il suo sguardo ed il corpo del fratellino.

"Che ne dici di darmi abbastanza fiducia da dirmi il tuo vero nome così che poi vada a dare un'occhiata alla tua auto per vedere che posso fare?" gli disse aspettandosi i fuochi d'artificio.

L'uomo sollevò semplicemente un sopracciglio perplesso e Bobby avrebbe giurato fosse persino divertito, "John Winchester."

"Come il fucile?"

"Uno dei miei antenati," rimarcò John. "Allora, per l'auto?"

Non era tipo da perdersi in chiacchiere, cosa che Bobby apprezzava. I pochi visitatori che riceveva che non erano demoni né vecchi compagni cacciatori tendevano a far parte della categoria dei nuovi cacciatori: gente che aveva appena scoperto ci fossero brutte cose nascoste nell'oscurità ed insistevano nel volerlo intrattenere con storie sulla loro ultima caccia. E di solito erano racconti epici lunghi un'ora, ma Bobby era sicuro sarebbero stati filastrocche se ci fosse stato lui.

 _C'era una volta Bobby che va a cacciare_  
Lui quando si parla di caccia non vuole giocare.  
In un albergo c'è un'apparizione  
Bobby la spedisce in un'altra dimensione  
E poi nell'atrio torna a bighellonare 

Bobby lanciò un'altra occhiata ai bambini comodamente seduti sul divano. Il più piccolo era ancora addormentato ed il più grande si guardava attorno controllando le ombre della stanza con quel tipo di accortezza che ti saresti aspettato da un cacciatore esperto, "E loro?"

John guardò i suoi figli come se fosse rimasto sorpreso da quel tipo di domanda, "Dean, controlla tuo fratello." E, come se questo risolvesse ogni cosa, si rivolse nuovamente a Bobby.

Bobby fece spallucce, non era suo compito impicciarsi negli affair di quella famiglia, quindi indicò all'uomo di accompagnarlo alla macchina.

L'auto che gli si presentò davanti era una Chevy Impala nera splendente del '67 in perfette condizioni e, per la prima volta, Bobby fu persino contento che quella famiglia disastrata si fosse presentata alla sua porta. Girò attorno all'auto per controllare non vi fossero segni di ruggini o graffi, ma sembrava quell'auto fosse mantenuta in condizioni decisamente migliori dei suoi proprietari. "Beh," e strascicò un po' le parole, "potrei ricavare un vano per infilarci dentro un comparto per le armi, ma a me sembra uno spreco rovinarla. Quanta roba porti nel bagagliaio?"

"Viaggiamo leggeri." Fu la laconica risposta di John mentre raggiungeva il bagagliaio per aprire il cofano.

Il bagagliaio era completamente vuoto fatta eccezione per un piccolo giocattolo parecchio rovinato in un angolo, ma John lo fece sparire prima che Bobby potesse dargli un'occhiata decente. Misurò a naso le dimensioni e mormorò, "Può funzionare. Non sarà troppo grande e praticamente invisibile come molti dei miei lavori, ma posso farlo."

"Bene," rispose l'uomo. "Quanto ci vorrà?"

Bobby fece qualche calcolo mentale, "Circa tre giorni. Dovrò trovare un po' di frammenti di metallo dello stesso modello per rendere il nuovo vano uguale a quello originale ed aggiungere un paio di tranelli e misure di sicurezza. Se ti dovesse saltare addosso un lupo mannaro vorrai avere a portata di mano le tue armi. In città c'è un motel in cui potrete stare, posso prestarti una delle mie auto per la durata dei lavori."

"Dormiamo in macchina." Ed a quel punto il perché dell'aspetto spiegazzato dell'uomo e dei suoi figli divenne un po' più chiaro.

Bobby notò che l'uomo non lo disse come se si fosse aspettato un invito a rimanere lì da lui o cose del genere, e fu per questo che probabilmente Bobby si ritrovò a fare quell'invito, "Bene. Ho una camera libera, potete stare lì."

"Non accettiamo carità." La voce di John Winchester era ferma, dura e profonda.

"Non è carità," replica Bobby, "ma mi piace cominciare a lavorare presto al mattino e non mi piace dovermi ritrovare a sfrattare tre persone come prima cosa." Era più o meno la verità, ma fu abbastanza per superare la penetrante ispezione dell'altro. "Saranno circa duecento dollari per l'intero lavoro." Era meno di quanto di solito Bobby chiedeva, ma immaginò che l'uomo non evitasse i motel a causa della sospetta igiene di quei posti, "E niente carte di credito." Quante volte avrebbe potuto dire alla polizia _"Oh, ma vuole dire che anche quella era falsa?"_ prima che s'insospettissero?

"Ci sono bar in città?" chiese l'uomo.

Bobby annuì e poi scosse la testa, "C'è, ma sono abituati ai cacciatori, quindi è molto probabile ti ripuliscano se è quella la tua intenzione." Bobby si accigliò, sapeva che l'uomo a quel punto avrebbe cercato una scusa per andarsene, "Ascolta, ho avuto notizia di una caccia ad appena un centinaio di miglia da qui, occupatene tu e siamo pari, d'accordo? Per quando sarai di ritorno io avrò finito. Potrei perfino tenere i bambini per te."

Bobby non sapeva perché l'avesse detto, ma nell'esatto momento in cui pronunciò quelle parole seppe di aver detto la cosa sbagliata. L'espressione di John mutò nell'arco di un microsecondo mostrando una fiera diffidenza e mosse la mano verso il punto in cui probabilmente teneva l'arma, cosa che automaticamente fece anche Bobby. "I miei ragazzi verranno con me."

Le conversazioni con quell'uomo erano estenuanti, sarebbe stato preferibile correre su per una rampa di scale con alle calcagna uno sciame di arpie. "Bene." Disse Bobby allontanando la mano dall'arma abbastanza da mostrare buona volontà di pacificazione, ma non tanto da non poterla raggiungere se necessario. "Era solo un'offerta. Lasci i bambini in macchina quando cacci?"

Bobby sapeva che in quel momento l'uomo lo stava attentamente scansionando, "Il posto più sicuro per loro. L'Impala ha le chiusure di sicurezza e nessun altro ha la chiave."

Bobby annuì, sapeva quello non fosse esattamente il momento migliore per una lezioncina sui numerose modi esistenti per entrare in un'auto sigillata, sospettava l'uomo lo sapesse eccome ma fingesse di ignorarli per la sua sanità mentale. "Torniamo dentro. Ho messo su un fascicolo sul fantasma cui puoi dare un'occhiata. Ti sei già occupato di fantasmi?"

"Sale e fuoco," fu l'unica replica di Winchester prima di richiudere il cofano dell'Impala e tornare dentro con Bobby. Era abbastanza educato da aspettare Bobby entrasse per primo in casa sua prima di superarlo per controllare i suoi bambini.

Bobby poteva giurare il ragazzino non si fosse mosso di un millimetro da che erano usciti, se ne stava seduto con la schiena ben dritta e gli occhi che controllavano ogni ombra, "Sammy sta bene." Squittì rivolto al padre.

John gli arruffò i capelli, "Bravo ragazzo." Poi si girò di nuovo verso Bobby, "Vediamo il fascicolo."

Bobby tirò fuori un plico dalla libreria, liberò il tavolo da un paio di piatti e lo aprì sparpagliando le carte che aveva raccolto. "Ecco. Sembra fosse una ragazza, un'aspirante attrice, si è suicidata dopo una critica parecchio negativa." Bobby indicò il ritaglio di giornale invecchiato.

John lo raggiunse al tavolo e poi fece un segno al figlio, "Dean, unisciti a noi." Era un ordine, non un invito. Il ragazzino si assicurò il fratello fosse sistemato bene e scivolò giù dal divano per raggiungere il tavolo. Tirò fuori una sedia e ci si arrampicò mettendosi in piedi per avere una miglior visuale.  
Bobby si rifiutò risolutamente di mostrare perplessità. Quella non era certo la prima caccia padre-figlio cui assisteva, non era nemmeno la millesima, ma di solito il figlio era un po' più cresciuto di quel soldo di cacio. "Le vittime finora sono un critico cinematografico, il marito di una coppia che litigava e una madre piuttosto oppressiva."

"Quindi se la sta prendendo con quelli che rimproverano gli altri?" ma non era stata la voce profonda del padre a parlare, ma quella sottile di Dean. Bobby lo vide allungarsi verso le carte strizzando gli occhi. "Facile. Noi entriamo, tu mi urli addosso, il fantasma esce. Le spari con il sale e mentre attacca te io la brucio."

Questa volta Bobby non riuscì a trattenere un'esclamazione scioccata, "Lasci già che il ragazzino cacci con te?"  
"No, assolutamente." John scoccò uno sguardo irritato al bambino, "E non lo farà finchè non sarà abbastanza grande. Come gli ho già detto e ripetuto più volte."  
Dean fece il broncio, "Ma papàààà,"

"No." Ed il suo tono non ammetteva replica, così il ragazzino di zittì sedendosi sulla sedia e cominciò a ciondolare le gambe, esattamente come tutti i bambini della sua età che non avevano ottenuto ciò che volevano. John attese un momento prima di aggiungere, "Ma era un buon piano. Magari quando sarai più grande." Il viso del ragazzino s'illuminò all'istante e tornò in piedi sulla sedia per poter guardare i ritagli.

La discussione si protrasse a lungo, fino a notte fonda e Bobby riuscì finalmente a far bere a John la famosa birra: fu un sollievo vedere che l'acqua santa non aveva alcun effetto su di lui. Quando Dean cominciò a sbadigliare e a strizzare gli occhi cercando di tenerli aperti, John lo tirò su con un braccio, poi fece lo stesso con il bambino già addormentato, "La camera libera è quella?" Indicò con la testa una porta sulla destra e l'uomo vi sparì all'interno con i bambini. Ritornò dopo pochi minuti, ma Bobby riuscì a sentire chiaramente le severe istruzioni "Ora dormi, aiuterai domani mattina."

"A volte penso mio figlio sia più vecchio di me." Disse John sedendosi al tavolo. Era stata la prima vera informazione personale l'uomo avesse offerto da che era arrivato e Bobby si ritrovò a considerare con attenzione come rispondere.

"Sembra un bravo ragazzo." Bobby pensò che un complimento fosse la scelta migliore e poi, ad essere onesti, era piuttosto impressionato davvero. Il ragazzino aveva fatto connessioni cui nemmeno Bobby era ancora arrivato, tanto che avevano tutto già praticamente pronto. Aveva visto però un certo sguardo negli occhi del bambino mentre studiava il caso, qualcosa che lo obbligò a parlare. "Lo sai che se lo lasci in macchina ti seguirà, vero?"

John guardò Bobby e d'improvviso sembrò più vecchio di vent'anni. "Lo so." Disse giochicchiando con le pagine di giornale che stava leggendo, "Come sei finito a fare il cacciatore?" Chiese inaspettatamente.

Non era la prima volta a Bobby facessero quella domanda e in precedenza si era sempre inventato succose storielle che prevedevano succubi o ultimi desideri materni o anche dodici vampiri ed un unico coltello. A John invece disse la verità. "Ci sono nato. La mia famiglia ha cacciato per generazioni. Mio nonno usava dire che mentre gli altri cavernicoli andavano a caccia di cervi, i nostri antenati sono stati i primi a catturare un lupo mannaro."

John si lasciò scappare un piccolo sorriso, "Mary invece soleva dire che i miei antenati dovevano essere stati i primi ad andare in giro a passo di marcia berciando ordini su come tenere in ordine e sotto controllo le caverne." L'espressione dell'uomo si ammorbidì per un momento, una distensione appena percettibile, "Dean somiglia tanto a sua madre, si prende a cuore le cose."

A quel punto Bobby non seppe davvero più che dire e si limitò a stringere le dita attorno al collo della bottiglia e a prendere una lunga sorsata, "Allora, che hai intenzione di fare?"

"Facile," gli rispose con un quel che credeva fosse un sorriso che esprimeva sicurezza, "andrò via tra un'ora mentre sta ancora dormendo. Ti sei offerto di badare a loro, giusto?"

"E tu mi hai quasi minacciato di morte, se non ricordo male." Grugnì per tutta risposta. "Mi sono offerto credendo che glielo avresti detto. Non ho intenzione di svegliare due ragazzini che non hanno idea di dove sia il loro padre, e poi, dallo sguardo del più grande, tenterebbe di accoltellarmi credendo che ho seppellito il tuo cadavere sul retro."

John non sembrò farsi scoraggiare dalla mezza invettiva di Bobby, si limitò ad annuire, "Giusto. Lascerò un biglietto."

"Caro Dean, non sono morto. Ci vediamo tra qualche giorno, prenditi cura di Sammy, papà." Bobby temeva d'aver inquadrato quell'uomo talmente bene dal poter probabilmente parafrasare il contenuto del biglietto che avrebbe scritto.

"Hai dimenticato _Non seccare Bobby._ " Aggiunse John.

Bobby sbatté sul tavolo la bottiglia, anche se non abbastanza forte da romperla, "Ascolta, non ti dirò come devi mandare avanti la tua famiglia, Dio solo sa se non ho già abbastanza problemi con la mia, ma questa storia terrorizzerà a morte quei bambini ed io non voglio entrarci. Quindi, o entri là dentro e gli dici che stai andando via, o il patto salta e niente compartimento."

E cominciò un match di sguardi. Non quel genere di giochi infantili in cui chi persino chi sbatte le palpebre per primo perde, i due sbattevano normalmente e ciglia; era quel tipo di contesa che si stabilisce tra due spiriti indomabili, uno scontro di volontà.

Bobby era piuttosto sicuro che avrebbero finito per rimanere lì a fissarsi immobili fino alla fine dei tempi se non avessero sentito lo scricchiolio della porta e poi il suono di passi felpati, "Papà? Ho sentito urlare."

John cedette, persino la sua testarda determinazione si spezzò sentendo la voce del figlio, "Scusa piccolo. Io e Bobby abbiamo solo avuto una piccola discussione."  
"Sulla caccia?" Dean fece uno sbadiglio che sembrò potergli disarticolare la mascella.

"Più o meno," John prese in braccio il bambino, "Vedi, io devo andar via a breve per la caccia e Bobby pensava fosse meglio vi svegliassi, prima."

Gli occhi del ragazzino s'illuminarono anche se erano ancora assonnati, "Quando partiamo?"

"Non noi," lo corresse il padre, " _io_. Tu e Sammy rimarrete con Bobby per qualche giorno."

"Ma io non voglio rimanere con Bobby." La lamentela del piccolo ricordò brutalmente a Bobby che in fondo si trattava di un ragazzino di sette o otto anni al massimo.

"Ma io non ti sto dando una scelta." John imitò il tono del figlio prima di abbassarla fino a ricreare un mormorio cospiratorio che Bobby poteva comunque sentire, "Ho bisogno di qualcuno che controlli l'Impala, lo sai."

Bobby era sul punto di scuotere la testa, quel tizio doveva essere in ristrettezze terribili se il massimo a cui era riuscito a pensare per tener buono il pupo era l'auto, poi però vide il sorrisone del bambino, "Posso sedermi al volante e far finta di guidare? Giuro che non girerò le chiavi nell'accensione," il ragazzino abbassò lo sguardo per un momento, "Questa volta."

"Le chiavi," e John le tirò fuori dalla tasca, "le terrà Bobby e se ci troverò su un solo graffito al mio ritorno, nemmeno lui riuscirà a nasconderti abbastanza bene." John lanciò velocemente le chiavi a Bobby, come se fosse una specie di test. Che l'altro superò prendendole con facilità. "Non dar fastidio a Bobby e controlla tuo fratello, va bene?" E detto questo lo rimise a terra.

"Sì signore." Replicò Dean.

"E ora torna a letto. Bobby avrà bisogno di dormire visto che dovrà lavorare all'auto domani mattina, e anche tu vorrai essere ben sveglio, giusto?" John non aveva ancora finito di parlare che Dean stava annuendo con convinzione, si voltò e corse di nuovo in camera. Era sul punto di chiudere la porta quando John aggiunse, "Non svegliare tuo fratello." E la porta venne chiusa con estrema delicatezza.

"Era così difficile?" lo canzonò Bobby.

John sorrise. "Lasciarmeli indietro? Lo sarà sempre. Va da sé che sarai tu a dover avere a che fare con loro per i prossimi giorni." Prima che Bobby potesse decidere di aver cambiato idea, John era già fuori dalla porta ed avviava il furgone che Bobby gli aveva prestato per la caccia.

Bobby lanciò un'occhiata alla camera degli ospiti chiedendogli come, esattamente, si era ritrovato con una coppia di ragazzini in casa sua. Sarebbe stato meglio andare a caccia di quel fantasma, ma oops, aveva delegato un altro. Rimpiazzò in fretta la linea di sale ai piedi della porta, controllò tutte le protezioni contro i demoni che aveva messo su e se ne andò a letto anche lui.  
________________________________________

Fu svegliato prima che la sveglia avesse la possibilità di suonare dal rumore della porta che veniva aperta. In un battito di ciglia aveva preso il coltello che teneva sotto il cuscino e si era lanciato fuori dal letto e verso chiunque avesse osato sgattaiolare in camera sua, puntandogli l'arma alla gola. Si ritrovò a fissare gli occhi verdi terrorizzati di un bambino di sette anni e lo lasciò andare immediatamente allontanando il coltello, "Scusa," disse burbero, "Avevo dimenticato che eravate qui."

"Sammy ha fame," cominciò Dean toccandosi la gola, ma Bobby sapeva che non stava sanguinando, "Cosa c'è per colazione?"

"C'è della pizza in frigorifero," gli rispose con la voce un po' tremante; era la prima volta dopo anni che gli succedeva, "I bicchieri sono sopra il lavabo. Sarò da voi tra un minuto." Dopo che il bambino fu uscito, Bobby si prese un momento per riaversi. Ecco perché a Bobby non piaceva che la gente rimanesse da lui, il suo istinto era sempre all'erta e anni di caccia gli avevano insegnato che piccolo non è sempre sinonimo di innocuo. Alla fine si alzò dal letto, s'infilò degli abiti puliti ed uscì dalla camera.

I bambini erano seduti al tavolo, ognuno di loro aveva davanti un piatto con dentro una fetta di pizza. Dean aveva già addentato la sua, ma Sammy non aveva nemmeno toccato la sua e sedeva con le braccia incrociate al petto, "Voglio i Lucky Charms." E lo disse con quella vocetta che dava sempre su i nervi a Bobby, la vocetta che di solito poteva sentire nei supermercati.

"Non ce ne sono." Rispose Dean con l'infinita pazienza che era il dono di Dio ai fratelli maggiori, "Puoi far finta che i peperoni sono marshmallows."

"Non mi piacciono i peperoni." Fu la risposta di Sammy.

"Buon giorno," Bobby aggrottò le sopracciglia vedendo Dean sussultare leggermente al suo saluto, evidentemente pensava ancora a quel che era successo in camera.  
"'Giorno," gli rispose, "Non sapevo quale pizza prendere così ho preso questa, ma ne è rimasta ancora altra."

"Questa va bene." Gli disse prima di raggiungere il mobile sopra il lavabo per prendersi un bicchiere. Guardò il tavolo e notò che non c'erano bicchieri, "Non avete sete?"

"Non ci arrivo." E Dean lo ammise come se quella fosse stata una sua terribile mancanza.

Bobby si diede del cretino e prese altri due bicchieri, "L'acqua va bene?" Non che sapesse cosa altro dargli, ovviamente. "Non ho nessun tipo di soda."

"L'acqua va bene." Rispose Dean.

"Ma io voglio…" cominciò Sam.

"Zitto. Siamo ospiti." Dean interruppe il fratello chiedendo scusa con lo sguardo a Bobby.

"Va tutto bene," disse Bobby, "Posso andare più tardi in negozio se c'è qualcosa che volete che prenda."

"Lucky Charms." Ne approfittò Sam parlando tutto d'un fiato. "E fizzy pop."

Dean scosse la testa, "Stiamo bene così, grazie."

Fu in quel momento che Bobby realizzò in che razza di situazione si fosse andato a cacciare. Le sue precedenti esperienze con bambini erano limitate alle poche volte che suo fratello era andato a fargli visita con i suoi figli, cosa che era avvenuta solo dopo il raggiungimento dei sedici anni da parte del piccolo della famiglia a causa di un lungo litigio tra Bobby e suo fratello dovuto alla caccia ad una chimera che era andata piuttosto male, e che era anche stata la ragione per la quale il fratello minore di Bobby aveva abbandonato quel lavoro. Quei ragazzi avevano passato la maggior parte del tempo ad ammirare le auto o seduti con i loro lettori di musica, ignorando qualunque conversazione. Questi ragazzini, invece, erano parecchio meno maneggiabili.

"Nessun problema," affermò Bobby, "Devo comunque andare a prendere qualche pezzo per l'auto di vostro padre. Ma i negozi non apriranno se non tra un'ora." Figurarsi se i Winchester potevano essere dei dormiglioni.

Sam rifiutava ancora di mangiare la sua pizza, la fissò truce finchè il fratello alla fine non la prese per mangiarla. "Sammy, perché non vai a prendere i tuoi libri?"

Sam scivolò giù dalla sedia e sparì nella camera degli ospiti riemergendone pochi minuti dopo con un libro dalla copertina rossa decorata con faccette talmente felici che Bobby sentì l'impellente urgenza di trovare chi aveva pubblicato quel libro ed esorcizzarlo. Sam si arrampicò sul divano accoccolandosi in un angolo e cominciò a leggere mormorando tra se le parole.

Bobby rivolse di nuovo l'attenzione al fratello maggiore, "Per quel che riguarda questa mattina…"

"Dormi sempre con un coltello sotto il cuscino?" chiese Dean curioso.

Bobby fece una pausa per riaversi, "Sì."

"Perchè?"

"Perché può capitare alcune _cose_ superino le difese, ed è meglio essere preparati."

Dean annuì a quelle parole come se avesse appena recitato un giuramento d'indipendenza, "Posso avere un coltello?"

Bobby poteva figurarsi chiaramente la faccia che avrebbe fatto John Winchester se avesse dato un coltello a suo figlio, "Sei troppo giovane."

Dean si accigliò, "Anche papa lo dice sempre. Per il demone non ero troppo giovane quando ha ucciso la mia mamma, quindi come posso essere troppo giovane per difendere me e Sammy da lui?"

Bobby doveva ammettere che il ragazzino non aveva tutti i torti, "Perché è compito di tuo padre difendervi finchè non sarete abbastanza grandi."

"Papà non è qui."

"Allora è lavoro mio."

Bobby si ritrovò ad essere fissato da un paio di occhi indagatori che facevano impallidire quelli paterni, al confronto. L'uomo si sentì come se fosse sul piatto di una bilancia il cui equilibrio pendeva sempre di più a suo sfavore.

"Preferirei difendermi da solo," concluse Dean.

A Bobby venne un'idea e si diresse verso un armadietto, aprì uno dei cassette ed armeggiò con il contenuto prima di tirar fuori quel che stava cercando. Porse un oggettino un po' consunto al bambino, "è un coltellino svizzero. Non è grande come il mio ma sarà abbastanza per difendere te e tuo fratello. Può anche aprire una bottiglia."

"Posso avere una birra?" chiese Dean con gli occhi illuminati.

"Diavolo, no," gli rispose Bobby ridendo, "A meno che tu non voglia che tuo padre mi uccida."

"Oh, mio padre potrebbe farti davveeeeeero nero." Disse Dean con un sorrisetto saputo.

Bobby roteò gli occhi. In verità sarebbe stato una competizione persino alla pari se avessero gareggiato pulito, ma la caccia aveva insegnato a Bobby che giocare pulito non era mai la strategia migliore per vincere, "Vado a lavorare all'auto per un po'."

"Posso aiutare?" chiese Dean.

Bobby scosse la testa, "Finite la vostra colazione e poi ripulisci."  
________________________________________

Tre giorni passarono più in fretta di quanto Bobby si sarebbe aspettato. Il che non voleva dire fossero stati sempre una passeggiata. C'era stata la volta in cui Sammy aveva rovesciato i suoi cereali sul divano. C'era stata la volta in cui Sammy aveva trovato il suo libro sui leprecaoni ed aveva deciso di esorcizzare la scatola di cereali. E poi la volta in cui Sammy aveva trovato il suo libro sui lupi mammari ed aveva di conseguenza provato ad esorcizzare i cani. Bobby capì di aver davvero bisogno di mensole più alte.

Dean alternava il suo tempo tra il sorvegliare suo fratello come un falco e l'aiutare con l'auto. Bobby aveva rifiutato il suo aiuto all'inizio, ma il ragazzino aveva la tendenza di aspettare finchè Bobby era nel bel mezzo di qualcosa, chiamarlo ripetutamente fino a costringerlo a prestargli attenzione e poi chiedergli "Posso aiutare?". Il ragazzino non faceva poi tanti danni, anzi, e rivelò che suo padre – ad un certo punto tra l'essere stato un marine ed il suo lavoro di cacciatore – era stato un meccanico.

Per il rientro di John – tornato con un paio di nuovi lividi e leggermente claudicante – avevano stabilito una sorta di routine. Bobby aveva insegnato a Dean a cosa servivano i numerosi ammennicoli del suo coltellino svizzero (anche se aveva dovuto eliminarne un paio). Dean aveva insegnato a Bobby che gli M&M erano un dono di Dio all'umanità e che mai e poi mai saresti riuscito a metterti tra Sammy e la sua tazza di Lucky Charms. Bobby aveva promesso a Sammy di prestargli un paio dei suoi libri sul soprannaturale, anche perché aveva la sensazione che, in un modo o nell'altro, sarebbero comunque finiti nello zainetto del pupo.

Bobby aveva anche rinunciato ai suoi magri tentativi di mantenere la casa in un stato quantomeno decente. I libri di Sammy decoravano le pareti della camera in sgargianti pozze di colore. I calzini di Dean sembravano vivere di vita propria e migravano liberamente spuntando nei posti più assurdi compreso il frigorifero.

John entrò, diede un'occhiata al posto e con un sorriso compiaciuto disse, "Il fantasma è sistemato. Spero i miei ragazzi non siano stati un eccessivo problema."

Sammy balzò giù dalla sua sedia e si precipitò correndo sulle sue gambette tra le braccia del padre, "Papino! Bobby mi ha lasciato arrampicare sulla libreria e ho bevuto tre intere lattine di soda in un giorno solo e non riuscivo a smettere di fare ruttini tutto il giorno e poi ho giocato con i cani e abbiamo giocato ad acchiapparella e poi mi sono nascosto in una macchina e Dean non è riuscito a trovarmi per ore e ore."

"Assolutamente nessun problema." Replicò Bobby.

"Bene," disse John, "Dobbiamo scappare adesso. Ho sentito da un altro cacciatore di un paio di chupacabras che stanno facendo un po' di casino in una fattoria non lontano da qui. L'auto è pronta?"

Bobby annuì, "Sì. Tuo figlio è stato di grande aiuto."

"Ragazzi, preparatevi." John mise giù il bambino e li guardò sparire nella camera degli ospiti per riemergere dopo pochi minuti con delle grosse sacche da viaggio. I ragazzini poi si misero a correre facendo lo slalom per la stanza fino a raggiungere di nuovo il loro papà con le facce arrossate e il fiato corto. "Grazie per esserti preso cura di loro. Andiamo, è tempo di rimetterci in marcia."

John ispezionò l'auto prima di mettere i bagagli sul sedile posteriore, poi si diresse verso il bagagliaio e l'aprì. Alzò un sopracciglio perplesso vedendo l'acchiappasogni che vi pendeva e scoccò un'occhiata interrogativa a Bobby.

"Hai detto che dormite spesso in macchina, quindi ho pensato fosse una buona misura protettiva." Fu la risposta.

John annuì, "Grazie ancora. In macchina," fece segno ai bambini che stavano salutando i cani. Bobby avrebbe giurato di avere un paio di crudeli cani da guardia, non due palle di pelo zuzzurellone.

I bambini s'infilarono in auto, Dean si arrampicò sul sedile anteriore e tirò fuori una scatola con le orecchie da cane piena di cassette musicali, "Papà, possiamo ascoltare i Metallica?" John annuì e si posizionò al volante.

"Ci vediamo," salutò chiudendo lo sportello e Bobby sorrise.

Mentre l'Impala nera si allontanava, con Dean che salutava dal finestrino e Sam che faceva il broncio sul sedile posteriore, Bobby capì che avrebbe sicuramente rivisto quei tre e, quando tornò all'interno, recuperando un calzino dall'interno di una bottiglia vuota di birra, realizzò che non gli dispiaceva affatto.


End file.
